A KonoSetsu Story
by SMF - Resonating Love
Summary: My first KonoSetsu story. Konoka's been having horrifying dreams about Setsuna lately. Only Setsuna can save her from her nightmares. KonoSetsu and a bit of AsunaNegi although this pair will most likely be changed to AsunaAyaka. Sorry to all AsunaNegi fan
1. Chapter 1

**New Story!! KonoSetsu. :)**

**I'm so sorry for not writing any new chapters or stories! I'm been really busy with homework lately…but today I've had enough time to write this story! (Mainly because I'm sick…)**

**Anyways, this story came to me in a dream and other KonoSetsu readings.**

**Enjoy:)

* * *

**

_A teenaged girl sprinted through the darkness, her dark brown hair flowing around her as she searched for her protector._

"_Secchan!" She called into nothing. Of course, as she expected, no answer came._

_Starting to get scared, Konoka twisted around towards a mysterious noise. Her face lit up as she stared into the eyes of her beloved Setsuna Sakurazaki._

"_Secchan!" Konoka ran in her direction, but halted when she saw her turning around._

"_Secchan? Where are you going?" Konoka continued towards her knight, while Setsuna kept walking away._

_No matter how long she ran Konoka saw Setsuna getting farther and farther away from her grasp._

_All of a sudden, a hand took hold of Setsuna's shoulder. Konoka could almost feel see the dark aura seeping from the dark hand. Setsuna turned around slowly to reveal her evil grin._

" '_Secchan! Secchan!' Stop calling her name. She isn't here anymore and will never return. Give up and return to your home." The stranger in Setsuna's body mocked._

"_No! I'm not leaving without Secchan! So give her back!" Konoka cried._

"_Oh, are you crying now? You're so pitiful. I can't believe she actually risked and devoted her life to someone so low as you." The stranger scowled. "Oh, well. She'll be leaving you soon."_

"_No! I won't let you take her!" Konoka dashed towards the possessed half-demon._

"_I don't think so…" The stranger whispered darkly. Dark black wings that were once a beautiful glowing white sprouted from her back._

_Konoka gasped. "W-What happened to her wings?"_

"_Oh, these? She's transforming, Konoka-baka. She's finally going to become whole." 'Setsuna' grinned._

"_W-What do you mean?" Konoka asked, fearfully._

'_Setsuna' shook her head mockingly. "Your head is full of air, isn't it? She's turning full demon!"_

_Konoka stumbled backwards at the venomous words. " 'Full demon'? H-How is that possible?"_

'_Setsuna' shook her head. "Wouldn't you like to know…"_

_Suddenly, everything around her started to disappear. Konoka cried out._

"_Secchan! Secchan! Come back! Don't leave me!"

* * *

_

"Secchan!" Konoka shot up from her bed.

"Konoka?" Asuna asked, groggily. "What's wrong?"

Now fully awake, Asuna leaped off the top bunk and crouched down next to Konoka's bottom bunk. Asuna stared at Konoka. She had not expected to see tears trailing down her soft face.

"Konoka? W-What's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?" Asuna asked as she leaned towards Konoka. _No duh you idiot._

Konoka shook her head and slipped under the covers, hiding her face in the sheets. However, Asuna could still see her face through the tear soaked covers.

"Oh, Konoka. Talk to me. What happened?" Asuna asked comfortingly. But still Konoka continued to shake her head and started trembling.

The only words Asuna could make out were 'Secchan'. Asuna nodded and stood up, knowing exactly what her roommate was trying to tell her. She rushed out the door and headed towards Setsuna's dorm.

* * *

Setsuna flipped onto her stomach in her sleep. Blissfully dreaming about her 'Ojou-sama's' smiling, happy face. She immediately jumped out of bed, however, when Asuna burst into the room. Setsuna grabbed her rapidly beating heart when she saw who it was.

"Don't do that, Asuna-san. You scared me half to death." Setsuna was pulled from her scolding as Asuna dragged her out of the room. "Asuna-san?"

Asuna gave Setsuna a very depressed look. "Something's wrong with Konoka." As soon as those words left her mouth, Setsuna was already at her door.

Asuna rushed over next to Setsuna. "Let me finish! Sheesh!" After a moment of insulted grumbling, Asuna composed herself and told her about Konoka's condition.

"Nightmare? Ojou-sama's crying?" Setsuna asked in disbelief as Asuna finished her about Konoka's scary awakening.

Asuna nodded. "Uh-huh, she won't talk to me. The only thing I can make out is your name."

Setsuna nodded, wondering what scared her Ojou-sama so much that made her want to call for her.

The sound of Asuna turning the door handle snapped Setsuna out of her daydreaming. Setsuna stood tall as Asuna and Konoka's room was revealed. Setsuna could clearly hear Konoka's sobs. Rushing over to her side, Setsuna lifted the covers to look at Konoka's face.

"Ojou-sama?" The sound of Setsuna's voice made Konoka cry harder.

Setsuna faltered at Konoka's loud crying. "Ojou-sama, what's wrong? Asuna came to me and-!" Konoka pulled herself into Setsuna's warm body.

"Secchan!" Konoka cried as she gazed at Setsuna's blurry face.

Setsuna blushed and embraced Konoka. Not wanting to ruin their moment, Asuna left to find their 10-year-old teacher. Setsuna pulled away slightly to stare at Konoka's flushed face.

"Ojou-sama, why are you crying? Asuna came to me and told me that you had a bad dream. Do you want to talk about it?" Setsuna's answer was a sniffle and a shake of a head. Setsuna sighed and nodded.

Konoka smiled weakly at Setsuna's antics and grabbed the hem of her shirt. Setsuna blushed. She frowned, however, when she saw more tears accumulate in Konoka's eyes.

Seeing as Asuna wasn't in the room anymore, Setsuna dropped her charade.

"Kono-chan, please stop crying…you know I hate to see you cry like this." Setsuna gazed lovingly at her princess.

Konoka's features brightened when she heard her favorite nickname. She buried her face into Setsuna's shoulder and whispered:

"Secchan left me. Secchan wasn't Secchan at all!" The half-demon gave Konoka a confused look.

"What are you talking about, Kono-chan? I didn't leave you. I wouldn't ever do that."

Konoka smiled into Setsuna's nightshirt. "I know you wouldn't do that in real life, Secchan. But…But you did in my dream. I was so scared. The fake you said you were going to transform into a full demon!"

Setsuna took Konoka's chin and lifted her head to meet her eyes. "Talk to me, Kono-chan. Tell me everything." And that was all she had to say before Konoka let out her troubles.

As soon as she was done, Setsuna shook her head and frowned. "Oh, Kono-chan…It's okay now. I'm real and I'm me. There's nothing to worry about."

Konoka flung herself onto Setsuna. Setsuna tumbled backwards and blushed a shade of dark red. "K-Kono-chan!"

Konoka didn't answer as she buried her face in the crook of her neck. "I'm so glad. I'm so glad! Don't ever leave me, Secchan. Please don't leave me…"

Setsuna wrapped her arms around Konoka's fragile frame and lightly kissed her on the forehead.

"Don't worry, Kono-chan. I promise."

_I promise forever_.

* * *

**Yosh! First Chapter is done! I can't make any promises, but I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

**Yatta!**


	2. Author's note sorry!

I'm very sorry to disappoint you, my readers, but this is not a chapter. I'm writing this to tell you I have not been able to write anything on this story recently, although I have started to write the next chapter. I will say that it will be posted SOON and if it isn't then you can send me all the hate male you want; my treat. ;)

If the next chapter isn't posted soon then please email me and tell me to do so. It would help immensely if you did so!

Again I'm very sorry that I haven't updated…I've been beating myself mentally, especially when I saw all the reviews I got.  I will try my best and continue writing!

And for those that like to scan over author notes like these, I know for a fact (first hand) that they only read the beginning and end. So to spare them any confusion I will say that this story is still active!

That is all. Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 2 FINALLY!

_Years ago…:_

**Yosh! New chapter is up! I'm so sorry for not updating in the past—of what seems like a—couple years.**

**I'll try to make this chapter good and long, but it's not a promise. I'm sorry if this chapter has a bit of nonsense in it 'cause I'm working out of memory.**

**I do not own Negima!(?), but I wish I did.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

_Now:_

**Mkay, so this is what I wrote at the beginning of the year. I didn't get very far. I'm gonna finish this chapter today!!! I will, I will, I will!!**

'**Aight, here I go!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Setsuna cursed her luck as she hurriedly jogged down the street to Mahora Academy.

"Why did a demon have to break through the barrier right before class started?! Ugh. I'm sure Kono-chan waited for me until the bell rang! I didn't even get the chance to tell her where I was! She's either going to be pissed or worried sick. Just my luck; I hate both." Setsuna grumbled to herself.

Relieved everyone was already in class, Setsuna tore through the hallway. She slowed down her pace when the door was in sight. The half-demon let out a breath to compose herself and took hold of the handle.

--

Konoka was scared out of her wits. As soon as the bell rang and no Setsuna was in sight, Konoka knew something was wrong. Waving to her friends, Konoka found Mana walking with Kaede. Quickly walking up to them, she found herself blurting out questions all over the place. Both Mana and Kaede sweat dropped, only able to decipher 'Secchan', 'worried', and 'where.' Kaede laughed and waved off Konoka's rambling, knowing exactly what she was trying to ask.

"Oi, oi, Konoka-dono! You don't need to worry. Setsuna-dono is perfectly fine, de gozaru! She's finishing up her patrol." Kaede exclaimed, roughly patting the brunette on the back.

Blushing bright red, Konoka continued. "But Secchan _always_ tells me when she's leaving!" The magical princess crossed her arms and pouted, her blush never wearing off. "Stupid Secchan."

Asuna, who was also worried about the white-winged guardian, took her seat and laughed slightly. "Don't worry, Konoka! Setsuna is Setsuna so she will turn up eventually to be with her 'ojou-sama'!" Konoka's face was being _very_ difficult as she stalked over to her seat. Despite all the jokes and teasing, Konoka's mind still wasn't at ease.

_Secchan...where are you?_

-–

Negi appeared at the door, signaling the start of class. Looking over the class, the small ten-year-old noticed that a certain half-demon was missing.

"Ah, Setsuna-san isn't here today." Turning to look directly at Konoka, he asked, "Konoka-san, do you know where Setsuna-san is―"

The door slid open and in came a panting Setsuna. Wiping her forehead, Setsuna bowed deeply and apologized profusely for her tardiness.

Nodding at her explanation, Negi waved her to her empty seat. Setsuna smiled slightly at her princess as she took her seat at the side of the class. Having been in a rush to get to her place, Setsuna missed the heartfelt expression that graced Konoka's face.

Quickly wiping her forming tears, Konoka turned her attention to Negi's lesson.

_Calm down, Konoka...Secchan is fine and fairly close to you...But then why do I still feel uneasy??_

Letting these thoughts linger in her mind, Konoka decided to stare at her handsome guardian that was paying close attention to Negi and his lesson. She even giggled quietly once she saw how Setsuna rapidly wrote down anything she thought was important.

Resting her chin on her hand, Konoka let her gaze soften considerably. Seemingly feeling her ojou-sama's stare, Setsuna turned slightly so she was looking at her childhood friend. She blushed at the affectionate expression and smiled the best she could for her brunette beauty.

_Good...Kono-chan isn't as worried as I thought..._

Sighing at her good fortune, Setsuna let her mind wonder.

_Well, I can't _really_ say that Kono-chan isn't mad...I will have to wait 'til the end of class._

Mentally preparing herself for the upcoming squeeze and blushing session with her beloved, Setsuna found it strange that she was looking forward to these strange gestures.

_Well she is my girl-friend, so I guess it's normal._

Grinning to herself and no longer paying attention to Negi, Setsuna leaning back in her seat and relaxed. Though it didn't last very long...

* * *

**I'm so sorry that this chapter is so short...I wasn't planning on making it this short! I guess I just wanted you guys to know that I'm alive and writting again while I still have the chance. Being a Freshman in Highschool and getting sick doesn't really do your body any good, does it? Well, no time for excuses now. I've gotta start to get ready for my next chapter! I have no idea when it will be posted...though I can _garantee_ that it will not take as long as this chapter did. :P Until then...PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Ja ne~**


End file.
